customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Chica Show (Jomaribryan's version)
The Chica Show was an American children's television series based on the puppetry segments of The Sunny Side Up Show on Universal Kids, which features the chicken puppet character Chica in full episodic and animated adventures rather than the traditional continuity of The Sunny Side Up Show. The program premiered on November 24, 2012, with a preview episode airing on October 31, 2012. The program began to air as part of the NBC Kids block on Comcast sister network NBC in February 2013, and is fully compliant with E/Iregulations. A second season started on July 29, 2013. Characters *Kelly (Kelly Vrooman) - The shopkeeper of the Costume Coop, a store that sells lots of different costumes. *Chica (squeaks provided by Forrest Harding) - A chicken puppet and Mr. and Mrs. C's daughter. Chica often causes problems in the live-action segments, only for Kelly to teach her a lesson and the lesson to be demonstrated in the cartoon segment. Chica's name is actually Spanish for "girl" or "cute". *Bunji (voiced by John Taylor) - A bunny who likes carrots. *Stitches (voiced by Mario Lopez) - A boy who seems to be a rag doll, and is a display in the Coop's window. *Mr. C - A rooster who is Chica's father. *Mrs. C - A hen who is Chica's mother. She has starred in many plays at the Coop. Format In every episode, Kelly, Chica, Mr. C and Mrs. C tend to what the customer at the Costume Coop that episode needs. Things often go wrong in this part due to Chica, so Kelly tries to teach Chica the lesson of the episode. Then, the cuckoo clock (which is shaped like Mr. C,) goes off and Kelly said to Chica, The Coop Is Closing, But We're Not Done. Let's Lock Up The Shop, And Have More Fun. and Mr. and Mrs. C lock up the Coop while singing a song. After, two eggs with legs hop out of the cuckoo clock and Kelly, Chica, Stitches, and Bunji turn into cartoon characters. Then, Kelly says "Time to dress up and play!" and the cartoon segment is shown, demonstrating the lesson that Chica learned. Episodes This list is incomplete; you can help by expanding it. #"Captain Chica Redcomb" / "The Amazing Chicadini" (February 7, 2013): Chica loses a pirate party hat. / Chica learns to believe in herself while pretending to be a magician. #"Chica Rocks" / "Chica Twinkle Toes" (February 16, 2013): Chica learns to keep a beat in her imaginary rock band. / Ballerina Chica learns the importance of practicing. #"Cowgirls and Cowchicken" / "Icky, Sticky, Chicky " (February 23, 2013): Chica learns about following rules / Chica creates chaos in the coop when she doesn't want to clean up after making an icky, sticky masterpiece. #"Chica to the Rescue" / "Chica and the Vikings" (March 2, 2013): Fire Chief Chica learns how to be a hero. / Chica learns to be polite. #"Commander Chica Lifts Off" / "Chica the Artist" (March 9, 2013): Chica gets jittery during her imaginary space mission. / Chica discovers that everyone has their own special touch when it comes to creating art. #"Chica Plays the Egg Games" / "Super Chica" (March 16, 2013): Chica learns to be a good sport. / .Chica learns the importance of teamwork. #"Special Delivery Chica" / "Chica's Big Comb Circus" (March 23, 2013): The cuckoo clock in the Coop breaks and makes other animal noises. / Chica acts bossy while being the ringmaster of a circus. #"Reporting for WCLUCK" / "Doctor Chica" (March 30, 2013): Chica pretends to be a news reporter. / Chica, a fairy doctor, tries to cure Fairy Stitches of his "Wilted Wing." #"Chica Has the Chirples" / "Chica's Jug Band Jamboree" (April 6, 2013): Chica loses her voice. / No one can play in the jug band jamboree because Chica will not share any of the instruments. #"Chica Climbs a Mountain" / "Snow Princess Chica" (April 13, 2013): A cold wind forces Chica to cancel her luau plans, so see sets off on an icy adventure. / Chica becomes frustrated when she can't find a crown in the Coop. #"Vroom, Vroom Chica" / "Chica the Bock-a-Doodle Builder " (April 20, 2013 ): Chica and her friends race off on an adventure. / Chica learns about planning buildings. #"Farmer Chica" / "Bock-a-Doodle-Doo, I Love You" (April 27, 2013): Chica gorges on junk food. / Chica thinks that her parents don't love her anymore after she causes trouble. #"Techno-Chica" / "Chica's Comedy Of Errors" (March 23, 2014): Chica travels through time. #"Dance of the Sugar Cluck Chica" (December 20, 2014): Chica wants to give her parents a snow globe for Christmas. References # Dickson, Jeremy (April 10, 2012). "New Sprout series heads into production". kidscreen.com. Retrieved 3 February 2014. #'^' "The Chica Show (TV Series 2012– ) – IMDb". IMDb. Retrieved December 11, 2016. External links *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt2635374/ The Chica Show] on IMDb *[http://www.tv.com/shows/the-chica-show/ The Chica Show] at TV.com Category:Kids live-action and animation Category:Kids television series Category:Kids series Category:Sprout Shows